Many industries such as electric utilities, mining operations, and water utilities employ industrial systems including a relatively large number of industrial assets. An industrial asset may, for example, include one or more of industry infrastructure, operating equipment, tangible equipment, physical equipment, and processing equipment. An industrial asset may have an intrinsic value based upon one or more parameters including, but not limited to, product produced using the industrial asset, operating costs of the industrial asset, and losses associated with use of the industrial asset. An industrial asset may be serviceable as a set of components or as a single entity.
An example of an industry that employs an industrial system including industrial assets may be an electric utility company. An electric utility company may include a power transmission and distribution system. The power transmission and distribution system may include a plurality of industrial assets, including, for example, transmission lines, substations, transformers, circuit breakers, inverters, controllers, power sources, power storage devices, and other types of industrial assets. The management of such industrial assets may include industrial asset operation, industrial asset maintenance, industrial asset health monitoring, and industrial asset inventory tracking.
The power transmission and distribution system may span relatively large geographical regions including multiple cities, states, or countries. The electric utility company may send technicians to industrial asset locations to perform modifications, software upgrades, visual inspections and testing of the industrial assets.